Il mio burattino preferito
by sorasqueenb
Summary: He was his favorite puppet. Like a prized possesion that would do whatever he wanted. But not anymore. Sorry for the short chapters, Dana. It's supposed to be a short fic cause i was supposed to make it a one shot! xD
1. Chapter 1

I dont own nuffin! xD

Il mio burattino preferito.

(_my favorite puppet)_

He awoke on a freezing December day with the sound of his alarm clock. His face still burning and throbbing from the previous events. "He's gone again." He muttered. He knew it. He knew this couldn't keep this going. It has got to stop. He grabbed his cell and dialed the ten numbers that he knew best. His number. 1 ring, 2, rings, and then came an exhausted "hello" coming from his so called "boyfriend". "Reno," he sighed. "When are you coming home?" "Heh, and why do you care Sora?" "I mean Jesus can't a guy g-go out on his own? Still drunk. "Around 3 a.m." He said. "Don't wait up" Sora knew that Reno had no idea what-so-ever what time he would be home. But once again, kept his mouth shut and decided to leave him alone. "Alright, b-"He had hung up before the ending of Sora's goodbye.

This time the boy known as Sora awoke to the door to their apartment slamming shut. "Reno?" He asked. No answer. He steeped out of his bed and saw a light on. The bathroom. He sighed. "Here we go again." Sora walked into the bathroom to find what he found every Friday night. Or shall I say, Saturday morning. Reno was throwing up violently in the bathroom toilet. "Hey, it's okay." Sora said as he helped Reno clean himself up. What the hell? Why was he saying that it was okay? It really, was not. It was always like this. It's not okay that he always has to wake up every week at 3 a.m. It's not okay that he always has to help him when he's drunk. No, it definitely was not okay. "Reno," Sora took a breath, "You really need to stop doing this." Reno didn't answer, but instead gave Sora a somewhat sober hug. Sora did miss all the sober hugs and kisses once in awhile but wasn't going to let this pass so he pushed away. "No!" He said. "Reno, I said it can't always be like this! Every time I tell you to stop and you come home throwing up all over the place, I can't be the one that ALWAYS has to be the smart one. Reno, now it's your turn. I'm so sick of this!" Sora thought for a moment. Maybe I shouldn't have been so-. But his thinking was cut off by Reno pushing him towards the door. He knew. It was going to happen again. And the next thing he knew, his face was in the snow.

"Why?" He whispered silently. Twenty minutes passed just by him thinking about what he was going to do about what has been happening for the past 2 years. He was not Reno's toy. Nor ever will he be unless this comes to an end. His blue lips trembled as he thought about a world without him. He did have feelings for Reno. It was just so hard to think positive when all he ever did was take things out on him. Crystal tears feel from his face to his pale hands. "I'm such a dumbass." He got up and wiped his face. He had to go inside somewhere before he caught frost bite. He walked the empty roads. Now he was on his way to see the one he could trust. The one who always gave him advice. His real, true best friend.

"_I walk a lonely road_

_The only road that I have ever known . . . _

_Don't know where it goes but it's only me and I walk alone"_


	2. Chapter 2

He arrived at his house. It was covered in snow that has yet to be shoveled. Sora knocked only twice before a tired looking Riku appeared still in pajamas. I mean I couldn't blame him for being half asleep it was almost four in the morning. "Riku," I sighed. "Can we talk please?" Riku took in a breathe. "Reno?" He yawned. "Yeah" Sora said. "Well come on in," He held out his hand, "it's freezing out. I'll fix you up some hot chocolate."

Now he was on his way back. After talking to Riku made him feel a bit better. He walked the streets breathing back in the breathe he saw right in front of his face. "Maybe Reno's better." He thought. Oh please. What was he saying? What doesn't he get about Reno having an issue? He is never better. He took in a deep hesitated breathe and knocked on the door. Just when he was ready for another knock out came Reno with a satisfied look. "How are ya feelin?" He said. "Reno just let me in." Sora sighed. "Please." Reno shot him a look. But before he could say anything Sora was already inside. Reno took in a breathe." Sorry about that." Once again his apologizes. It was ALWAYS sorry. He just wanted to slap him across the face. He would rather Reno go to the bar every night instead of these fake apologizes. Sora asked him "Do you want to do something today?" Mostly this question was just to see what Reno would say. And he said just what he expected. "Nope, can't." He said. "I'm going to the bar tonight." Sora sighed. Alright. It was going to happen again so he wasn't going to take any abuse. This time Reno was on his own.

Sora grabbed his phone and dialed his friends house. When she picked up he asked right away. "Kairi," Sora said. "What are you doing tonight?" Kairi answered. "Nothing." She said. "Why do you wanna spend the night?" "Yeah Sora said." "I do." She breathed. "Alright. Pick you up in twenty." Then she hung up. Sora looked at Reno. He wasn't going to tell Reno where he would be tonight. So he just said, "Have a good time tonight." He sighed. "I'll be out." And with that last statement Kairi called and said she was there. Reno gave him the who-are-you-talking-to-look but Sora just shrugged it off. "Bye." He said as he ran down to Kairi's car.

"Hey," Kairi said as we got inside. "Wanna watch a movie?" Sore shrugged. "Sounds good to me." He said. And the whole night was great. It was fun. It was a night, that for the first time, Sora forgot about Reno.

Kairi was asleep early. But He just wasn't going to sleep right now. He decided to go for a ride. He took her car keys knowing she wouldn't mind and drove away. As Sora parked the car he looked up to find himself in the last place he wanted to be at. The bar.

"_Read between the lines._

_What's fucked up and everything's alright._

_Check my vital signs and know I'm still alive_

_And I walk alone."_


	3. Chapter 3

He stared up at the half light sign to the entrance.

He shivered as he took a step towards the door to hell. "Here it goes again." He walked around the Bar wondering why the fuck he was doing this until he saw a large group of people crowding over something. Sora being the nosy one decided to take a step forward and noticed that Reno was the victim of the crowding. He rushed over to him but the last thing he saw was everyone's worried face. He collapsed to the floor.

Sora woke up in Kairi's house.

"Where's Reno?" Sora asked. "Sora," Kairi said silently," He's in the hospital."

Sora didn't know what to say. He wasn't happy with Reno being in the hospital, but at the same time he wasn't crying about it either. He had no clue of his emotions. So he took a deep breath. "Let's go see him." He said. "Do you want to?" Kairi asked. "Yeah." He said.

He arrived at the hospital and asked the patient information where Reno's room was. They told him he checked out. "What!" Sora excalmed. "Checked out!?" Kairi sighed. "I'll drive you home." Sora paused for a second and then looked up at her. "Kairi, just don't…" Kairi cut off his sentence. "No Sora, I'm not going to leave you."

Sora's shivering hands unlocked his door and he walked inside to find Reno pacing around the house. But he finally found his courage. "Reno, what the _fuck_ are you doing?" "Ahh, shutup nigger." He slurred as he took a sip of his hypnotic. Sora grabbed it from him and threw the glass bottle across the room, breaking it and causing the light blue liquid inside it to spill. Reno was angry, he could tell by the look he gave him. "My gosshhh," he said. "Why yah have to care about everything I friggin doo." He said. Or, **attempted** to say. "Because obviously he 'friggin' cares about you dumbass!" Kairi screamed. Sora shot her a look. He was actually really surprised. The only words Kairi ever said to Reno were, "Hey nice to meet you."

Kairi drove Sora back to her house to see what they could do about this issue. He knew he would be spending the night a few days, possibly a few weeks. He gave Kairi a sincere hug and looked at her ocean eyes. "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

Crispy thin air filled Sora's lungs. He held his breathe and waited. '_Reno'_he thought.

"Sora?" A blonde, over weight nurse asked. "Ye-Yeah?" Sora hesitantly replied. "Right this way." She stated. As he passed the many white hospital room doors, he felt as if he was walking on thin ice. Like the moment he step foot in this door he was headed to, he was going to fall. And boy oh boy was he going to fall hard. Christ he didn't even know what the fuck was going on and here he was in the hospital visiting Reno. "You can take it from here young man, room 111. Keep going down the hall and it's the first one to the left." "Thanks" Sora replied as he ran down the hall.

Bloodshot, aqua, hypnotizing eyes stared up at him full of questions. Reno was traumatized, he was pale. He was freezing. And his temperature was 91.0 "Don't even-"Sora began but was interrupted. "Sora," Reno began, but couldn't finish. Now it was a battle of silence. Whose was more silent? Whose was more awkward? Hell, like he knew.

Hypothermia. He said in his head. Hypo-fucking-thermia. HE HAS HYPOTHERMIA. Sora knew something as wack was this would end up happening. And it did. Reno got thrown out on the streets buy a bunch of drunken men and was too damn drunk himself to get the common sense to come home. Now, what the _hell_ was that bullshit?

Sora glanced out the hospital window, watching how small the ocean waves seemed. He almost felt proud, like he was better then the waves. Like he was bigger then the waves. Like he could overcome the waves. And if he could overcome the waves, he could overcome anything. Except for this. Except for hypothermia. Except for Reno.

Sora sighed. "You did this to yourself, Reno." Reno just turned his head. His eyes said, "Sora I care. Sora I need you. Sora I _love_ you." And Sora knew it. But Reno said only one thing that made a huge difference. "Just stay with me sora, I'm not afraid."

"But Re-"Sora couldn't finish because Reno grabbed Sora into a full, deep, passionate kiss. Sora parted when he realized Reno's arm around his neck went limp and his life line reached zero.


End file.
